Only In Your Dreams, Fionna part 2
by kody30000
Summary: Part Two to my first fanfic


**Only In Your Dreams, Fionna**

**Part 2**

**DKSW**

A little word of advice to all of you readers: never anger a vampire. Sweat began to roll down my face as I ran, swinging my arms at my sides. I gasped and stumbled and got lost often, but on I went. All my limbs felt like they were on fire, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.  
Something red flashed about a mile in front of me. I squinted to see what it was. The object fluttered in the wind, reflecting red light from the dim winter sun. The object was a flag, with reflective tape in the shape of and "X" embezzled upon it. The base, I thought with glee. Once I made it there, he couldn't get me. I would have a nice cold glass of water. I would take a nap to rest my sore muscles. I would be safe.  
With my head thrust forward and my my eyes tightly closed, I charged on with all my might. The long contents in my right hand made one side of me heavier than I was used to, which created the problem of maintaining what little balance I already had. Then I realized it would just be easier to put it in my backpack. Don't judge me, okay? We all have blonde moments.  
So I smartly placed the green flag I had wrapped in packaging paper into my backpack. It stuck out at a weird angle, but it would have to do. The grass felt good on my calves as I knelt to adjust the pole of the flag, but I had to continue. If I failed this mission, my head would be on the line.  
The vampire was catching up, getting closer every second. His devilish smile was ruined by the girly parasol he had to carry. I smirked when a small ray of sunlight escaped through a hole in the parasol. He returned the smirk when I tripped over a rock bulging out of the grass. It's what I deserved for not paying attention. My swear would have to wait, for the base was only meters away.  
The demon of the night was practically on top of me! Not now! I was almost there! But he didn't really give a crap about my wishes to get to the base. An arm, a roar, and a tremendous pain in my back were all my mortal mind registered. Before I knew it I was pinned with both arms behind my back and eating grass while my captor laughed sinisterly.  
I was doomed.

My struggles meant nothing to him. It would be stupid to even try. But what else could I do? Begging was definitely out of the picture. An adventuress never begs. It was an unwritten law. Fighting back seemed like the most sensible option at he moment. This would be difficult, but not impossible. Nothing's impossible. Especially when you're me.  
"Marshall Lee you let me up right now!" I grunted, wiggling and thrashing harder than Shelby the worm. She (or at least I've always thought it was a she) would be proud. That's only if I escaped to tell the tale.  
My old friend giggled and pressed more weight on me, forcing a few wheezes out of me. He put his fingers to his chin and scratched them, pretending to think about it. He was mocking me! I turned my head in an attempt to bite his legs. My cursed neck was to short for this. This left me exhausted and wishing, for the second time today, that I was part giraffe.  
"Give up Fifi." he sneered. I practically snapped. I would never ever give up now. After a few minutes of putting up with my helpless efforts, he twisted one of my arms being help prisoner. I squeaked and fell silent, huffing into the moist greenery pressed against my cheek.  
He checked his wrist as if he had a watch while saying, "You done? I got somewhere to be."  
I tried to get free myself one last time, and relaxed. I wasn't giving up, just letting him have his say.  
"Like where?" I growled. If I set his attention on me instead of my hands, I might be able to free myself. I would not lose to this guy. I would not lose to this guy. I would not-  
He sniffed loudly with fake grief, "You me you've forgotten already?" he whined. My body was twisted this way and that until I was in his arms being chauffeured to the base. "What were our plans for today?"  
I squirmed a bit in his arms. Once I was comfortable, I puffed out my cheeks stubbornly. "First we had some ice cream at Gumball's place" I recited the way a bored student would to a teacher, "Then snatch the flag," He shifted my weight onto one of his arms and gestured to the base below. I wrapped my arms around his neck shakily. God I hate heights.  
"Then..." he pressed on. I screwed up my face trying to remember. What were we going to to next? I had forgotten in my rush of adrenaline.  
I looked down in frustration. That was a huge mistake. My stomach knotted fast. I felt my eyes bulge and my fingers claw at Marshall Lee. "Fionna," he gasped, trying to control my spaz attack, "Just chill! I won't drop y-" ,he was cut off by a perfectly aimed pop to the mouth. Whether it was on purpose or an accident, I will never tell. Either way, Marshall Lee growled with furry.  
The ear-splitting scream that pierced the air seconds later, I was surprised to discover, was mine. My friend has tossed me into the air and did not retrieve me. I soared like the pathetic lump I was at that moment. Tumbling down, down, down.  
"Marshall Lee!" I squeaked, "I didn't mean it. I..." My pride momentarily ate up my fear. I would not apologize to him. Especially him.  
"I'm sorry!" Pride seemed less important once I was only twenty feet from becoming a human shaped pancake. In one fatal swoop and a blink of the eyes I was again in Marshall Lee's strong arms. It took many heavy breaths to calm myself. He slowly started rising to the height we had originally been at. Lovely.  
"Look," Marshall Lee whispered in my ear. He gestured to all of Aaa. I winced at the thought of how high we were going again, but choked it down once I saw the misty and dreamy look of awe on Lee's face.  
I practically cried (but of course I didn't. I-Dont-Cry. Period.) when I finally pried open my eyes. The Ice Kingdom danced a rainbow of colors with the setting sun in the background. The Candy Kingdom sparkled as the sugary citizens began turning on their lights for the night to come. Even the forests were ablaze with mysterious lights. Fireflies. And all of this was possible to see because of the frosted winter clouds shadowing Marshall Lee.  
We were both brought back to earth when a sneeze escaped from me and I began to shake.  
Marshall Lee cooed me all the way home. By then I had a full blown flu going on. He set me down gently on the couch, brushing the hair out of my face. My fever was escalating at an alarming rate. I croaked out many swears, again cursing the weather for ruining our fun.

"Marshall Lee..." I whispered. My eyes hurt as I strained to see him on the other side of the couch. He had planted himself on the arm rest and was staring at the window longingly. I nudged him with my toe to get him out of Lee-Land. He only glanced at me, returning his attention to the pitter patter of rain on the window.  
Finally sighing, he slid onto the couch, forcing me to move my feet. I scrunched up my fevered nose. How dare he ignore me!  
"Lee..." I whined. Flu's are the worst. I wish I could beat them up like every other problem I've ever had. Ice Queen is a big problem with a big butt to kick. Her and other monsters are punchable. Flu's are not.  
"Mind if I stay the night?" Marshall Lee interrupted. He was ignoring what I had said. Again. "Nope," I joked nonchalantly. Of course he could stay. I've only known him for...lets see...I was twelve when I met Lee. Now I'm fourteen. Yeah, so I've only known this guy for two years, but he's my bro. He really doesn't have to ask if he wants to stay the night. He's Marshall Lee. What can I say?  
A chuckle was all I got out of him. "Well then I won't be chillin' in your attic. 'Night.", and with that he began to float upstairs. I responded by sticking out my tongue at him. His laughter crept from the stair to my ears. It echoed eerily through the tree house. A clap of thunder shortly followed. I shivered.  
My feet flew forward as I jumped off the couch. I can't believe he fell for it, I thought deviously. I didn't get sick. Germs are too afraid off me to enter my personal bubble. I'd whoop their microscopic butts. I also can't believe I forgot about the movie! That irritating voice in my head reminded me. One thing I did get was memory lose. Well...not really. But it's really hard to keep track of things when you're saving candy people from Hyoomens. And Samson Strong. I wasn't sure about him yet. Maybe I'll tell Marshall Lee about that little adventure later. But now I needed to set up the movie.  
I searched silently for the DVD while I imagined how surprised Lee would react to my little surprise. The idea made me grin. It also reminded me of the time we had lead a horde of wolves to couples movie night. I got a lecture about it later from Cake, but it was worth it. Lee knew how to have a good time.  
Once I found Heat Signature and BMO both under the couch, I put the movie in. "Ready BMO?" I asked the adorable little robot. It made an emoticon on it's screen, . My eyes scanned the area briefly. I whistled a long and low note. "On second thought, hold the movie. I got to clean this place up a bit first."  
I really couldn't care less that their was a sock in the oven and mud on the ceiling. Cake was the OCD one. But when a Marshall Lee is over and my underwear in hanging in the window, I don't have much of a choice.  
"BMO, iPod mode please." I said. My body swayed to the rhyme of Another One Bites The Dust as I tossed clothes into the laundry basket. A cool techno song came on next. It's beat was killer. It wasn't until half way through the song that I actually listened to the lyrics. My face got warm and I stopped what I was doing. Hands clenched and ears tense, I listened carefully:  
Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood  
"Um, BMO?" I started, embarrassed. The computer was getting down too hard to hear me. "BMO," I said louder. He turned up the volume to tune out my complaints. I covered my ears at the overall loudness of the song. When the torture had finally ended I sighed in relief. Maybe Marshall Lee hadn't heard it. Just to add to my frustration with him, BMO pressed replay. Then he turned up the volume even more. The roof shook, and not from thunder."BMO!" I screamed.  
I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone  
"SILENCE!" someone hissed. My shouting immediately stopped. BMO was put on mute. I stared in horror at Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

Marshall Lee is peaceful compared to most vampires. His mother was proof of that. He never really got over the fries thing. Yes, Marshall Lee kept a cool head in most situations. He didn't fuss when his evening of fun had been ruined by Fionna getting sick. Because that's just how Marshall rolls.  
He sat in the attic, chewing on banana candy and gulping down a juice box. They had been conveniently left hear who knows how long ago. It didn't matter. Marshall Lee was immune to expiration dates. One of the many perks to being a vampire.  
His eyes lingered on the storm outside for some time. The mind of a vampire works so much slower than a human's does. It was one of the disadvantages to being a vampire. His thoughts dwindled in his mind longer than Fionna's. Then again, everyone thought slower than Fionna. She has the attention span of a goldfish.  
One thing Marshall Lee pondered on was the storm. Oh yes, defiantly the storm. This wasn't a normal winter blizzard. Lee knew his subjects were behind this somehow.  
Small scratches and thumps broke his train of thought. Marshall looked through the trap door he had been hanging his feet in. From here he had a clear view of Fionna from the living room window. His heightened senses picked up his favorite song by Queen. A snicker was muffled under his breath.  
"That little..." he let the words hang there. He knew she wasn't sick. Sick people had this weird sick smell. But since Fionna had been all sweaty it was hard to determine if she had that faint sick smell on her. It didn't matter what the excuse was. Marshall Lee excepted it as a defeat. He had been deceived by a human girl.  
Fionna was shuffling and doing laundry while some weird techno song played. He hated techno. Call him old fashioned, but Lee like good old grunge and rock in roll.  
Fionna suddenly stopped dancing, to Marshall Lee's dismay, and turned a yummy shade of red. Now as a vampire, Marshall Lee couldn't blush. However, his cheeks managed to shift into a dark shade of blue. The moment of embarrassment quickly passed as he roared with laughter. Tears welled up in his eyes and his lungs felt like they were going to burst.  
Forget the techno beat, he immediately fell in love with the lyrics. The volume started to become too much for his vampiric ears. It just kept escalating. He opened one eye, which had been closed tight in frustration of the noise, to see Fionna having the same reaction as he. Shouts and pleas were barley audible. BMO seemed to enjoy this song a little too much.  
He floated without a sound down to the room where BMO was single-handedly waking ever resident of Aaa. On his way down he saw Gumball and Cake having an important looking meeting in Fionna and Cake's bedroom. He simply nodded to them both and continued down. They no doubtingly weren't bothered by the music. Mortals have such dull senses.  
Marshall Lee rarely used his awesome power of command, and never on friends. It was sort of a Jedi mind trick. It came with the job of being king. He looked deep inside himself and let all his loathing of techno music come out in one word. The look of fear on his human friend's face confirmed his decision. He would never use that voice again.

"So what movie are we watching?" my best immortal buddy yawned. I had never been that scared before. It was my job never to be scared. But Marshall Lee was always introducing me to new things. Fear was now one of them.  
"Um..." I mumbled. I shook off the fright. There. That wasn't so bad. The scariness was over. I returned to my regular bombastic self. My hands reached for the case of the movie as I showed it to him.  
"Heat Signature!" I squealed. My only dread now was that he had heard the song. No doubt he had, but he didn't show it. He ruffled my hair like I was a little kid. "Our favorite," he whooped.  
As he made himself comfortable on the couch, I went into the kitchen. I had made popcorn before I had started cleaning. When I picked up the bowl, it felt heavier than a bowl of oven cooked corn should feel. BMO was relaxing in it, feet kicked back, mouth full of popcorn.  
I pulled him out and glared. "I'll deal with you later." My smile returned as I plopped myself on the couch next to Lee.  
"Extra butter?" he asked. "Of course." I replied. Out of my pocked I pulled a packet of red food dye. It oozed as I squirted it onto the popcorn. I knew he loathed regular foods. For me it's just okay, but for Marshall it's like heavenly to have red dye on popcorn.  
"Oh Fi, you're the best!" he yelped like a little girl. The play button was hit immediately and we sat in knowing tension. We both had seen this movie many times and knew when every scary part happened, but I still screamed when they couldn't find their heat signature in the submarine. That's spooky stuff man.  
A quick look at Lee shows me that he is hiding his face in his hands. Was he crying? Marshall Lee never cries.  
I put a hand on his shoulder. "BLEH!" he shouts.

Pranking Fionna is hardly worth the revenge afterwords. She had become sneaky. A stinging sensation exploded upon Marshall Lee's face before he had even finished making his scary face. She had hit him. Hard.  
"That's what you get." she snorted with dignity. He shoulder leaned against the king's in victory, as if to say "I claim this arm as my trophy." If he wasn't her friend, she probably would mount it on her wall under the caption: Defeated Vampire King #1.  
He sat in silence for a while. After twenty minutes of silence, little snores were heard from Fionna. The Vampire King gently pulled her head onto his shoulder. He played with her bunny ear for a few moments. There was a faint growl from behind the couch.  
"Cake, Gumball, you can come out now." he hissed. Maybe he would use that voice. Just one more time...


End file.
